Honor: Forever Sangheili
by FlawlessFPS
Summary: A prestigious, well known warrior within the Covenant, Rikan 'Nradomee has an intriguing backstory. In which, be it frightful, suspenseful, or perilous, it has many events to recount.
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Halo, nor do I own any of the content produced by Bungie, Microsoft, or 343 Industries.

 **Greetings, and welcome to my first fanfiction. I still consider myself relatively new to FanFiction, and I have decided that my first literary work will be one of Halo origin. I am open to all criticism, as I will use it to improve my work.**

 **So, enjoy.**

 _Prologue_

The petite city-state of Nradom, within the Sangheili home-planet Sanghelios, had been influenced by the Covenant since its inception. Thousands of years prior. It was a state based on military practice, it was a state from which many of the Covenant's warriors were procured. One of whom was a well-known, former residence of Nradom, a warrior by the name of Rikan 'Nradomee.

Rikan 'Nradomee attended Nradom's highly esteemed military academy, one of the most prestigious academies on Sanghelios. It was an academy from which some of the Covenant's finest warriors ascended. Rikan's father, Khozo 'Nradom, was the kaidon of Nradom. He resided within Nradom's keep, in which Rikan's mother, Xaio 'Nradom, awaited his arrival into the world, years ago. (Yes, Sangheili females bore eggs.) And when Rikan did arrive, and his eyes locked with his mother's and father's for the first time, his parents saw something. They saw a bright and brilliant future for their creation.

And rightly they saw, for Rikan would eventually become an Honor Guard. Protector of the Hierarchs, and enforcer of honor and everything the Hierarchs should desire. But, before that tale can be told, Rikan's campaign of ascendance must first be shared.


	2. Chapter 1: Inception

**Alright, chapter 1. The start of the story. This chapter tells of Rikan's early life within the Covenant, and a detailed description of the station on which he lived.**

 **So, here goes.**

 _Chapter 1: Inception_

"RIKAN, MOVE!" Screeched Shipmaster Quen 'Uggoykee.

Rikan sprinted as a hail of fire was unleashed upon him, nearly missing him as he leaped behind a nearby barrier.

"CEASE FIRE!" Again screeched Shipmaster Quen.

Rikan, aswell as his rival, Rha'Chronchioy, panted in an attempt to find their breath.

"THE VICTOR IS RIKAN!" yelled Shipmaster Quen, as he took Rikan's arm, raising it into the air.

"That… will not happen… again." Said Rha, panting.

"MINOR, NO SPEAKING OUT OF TURN!" Snapped Shipmaster Quen.

"Understood, Shipmaster." Replied Rha.

"Very well. That will be all for today's session, warriors. Dismissed." Said Shipmaster Quen.

It was a bitter day aboard the Unyielding Hierophant, as Sangheili warriors had encountered hostile, unidentified beings upon a recently discovered sacred ring. Every warrior was on edge.

Rikan thought to himself as he strode away from Zealot, a training area within the lower aft section of the Unyielding Hierophant, and towards a chamber, through which he would then use a "travel tube" to reach the higher-aft section of the Unyielding Hierophant, in which was located the warriors' dormitories. The Unyielding Hierophant was a Covenant command-and-control center and refit-battle station that was capable of supporting a fleet of over 500 capital ships. It possessed more than enough power to perform slipspace jumps and was over 10 kilometres (6.2 mi) in circumference.

The Unyielding Hierophant was shaped like a figure-eight, with two tear-drop shaped bulbous sections connected at the center, each 15 kilometers (9.3 miles) long which makes it 30 kilometers (18.6 miles) long total. A rotating ring is connected to the central hub by many long spokes, and is used by cruisers and carriers to dock with the space station.

Thin, filament-like tubes extend from both bulbous sections and move over the surface of the ring; these were tubes used for transporting personnel and cargo between the ring and other parts of the station. Running the circumference of the station's hub was a repair-and-refit facility, with many slots for spacecraft to dock and be attended to by Huragok work teams. This section of the ship was crewed by thousands of Huragok and a small number of Unggoy.

Inside the main sections, it had large chambers that contain environments with foliage, water, and animals to simulate the inhabitants' worlds and to make the occupants feel more at home, rather than on a large station. These areas had temples for religious sessions, aswell as pipe-like tubes that carried passengers from one destination to the other inside transport capsules.

And so, as Rikan entered the chamber, he was instantly reminded of home. Green foliage, various boulders and rocks, the rough, dry terrain. That was what he called home. Rikan casually walked around the circumference of the chamber, taking it all in.

"Enjoying the scenery, Minor?" Said a voice

Rikan merely winced, as he had previously smelled the individual before. Rikan, turning around now, lowered himself before High Councilor Noro 'Amrosee.

"Rise, warrior."

"My liege, what brings you here?" Questioned Rikan

"I thought I might enjoy a bit of scenery myself. The Hierarcy is extremely occupied in its attempts to assess the events that have occurred upon the holy ring." Replied Councilor Noro

"Very well, my liege. I was just on my way to the dormitories." Explained Rikan

"Off you are then, warrior." Replied Councilor Noro

Rikan offered one last bow as he entered a transport capsule within the "transport tube." And Rikan was, in no time at all, ported to the dormitories.

 **Sources:** wiki/Unyielding_Hierophant


	3. Chapter 2: Special Guest

**Chapter 2. This part of the story goes into further detail about Rikan's early life within the Covenant, aswell as an introduction to his first battle.**

 _Chapter 2: Special Guest_

As Rikan exited the transport capsule, he noticed two of his fellow Sangheili warriors having a conversation just outside his dormitory, which was conveniently near the "travel tube." He listened.

"To where, are WE being deployed?"

"I am unsure as of yet, high Fleetmaster Roh 'Konaree has been assigned to lead the defense."

"Rrrr, these creatures are relentless."

As Rikan passed them, he offered a bow with his head, and they followed suit. As he neared the door to his dormitory, he waved his hand infront of the door, from which appeared a holographic control panel.

The door appeared ovular-like, with pink-white outline running its circumference. And, with various hand movements, the control panel receded back within the recesses of the door, opening it.

The room appeared much like that of a luxury. The walls were circular and rounded, with various engravings upon their surfaces. At the far right corner of the room, there lied what looked much like a capsule, with engravings upon its surface aswell. There was a holographic control panel upon the top, which, when properly used, would reveal a pool of water. This "capsule" was traditional for all of the dormitories utilized by Sangheili warriors, as they bathed in it whenever they were permitted to rest.

Within the middle of the room appeared a hologram of one of the Hierarchs, beamed from a multipurpose, circular table which was utilized by Sangheili warriors to listen to sermons, type letters, listen to broadcasts, etc. Left of the "rest capsule" was yet another capsule, right side up, in which Sangheili warriors kept their armor.

As Rikan eyed the hologram, it begun to speak.

" _Creatures of the Covenant, calm yourselves, for no race or entity has ever withstood our might."_

" _The beings discovered upon the surface of the holy ring are being maintained as I speak to you now, for our forces are being mobilized."_

Just then, there was a loud series of bangs upon Rikan's door. Rikan approached the door, opening it, but was met with a terrible smell. He knew from where the smell was resonating as soon as he laid his eyes upon the beast infront of him.

"Your kind are not permitted here, brute." Said Rikan.

The brute made a mocking grunt, as it replied, "You are to report to the central hub, immediately."

The brute begun to stomp away, as Rikan, frustrated, asked the brute where within the central hub he was to report to. The brute, instead of answering his question, offered an amused huff, continuing to walk away.

Rikan thought he might ask someone else on his way downwards to the central hub, as he entered the transport capsule within the "travel tube." Rikan resided within the recesses of his mind whenever he was not fulfilling his role as a warrior. And Rikan, excited now, thought, "One could only dream of the honor I withhold serving the holy prophets, father would be proud."


End file.
